


Sonnet 9: Shall I compare thee to cheese?

by sfiddy



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Cheese!, Gen, Humor, Silly, Sonnet, poor martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GERTI's crew can be compared to cheeses... Martin loses again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 9: Shall I compare thee to cheese?

Douglas may be camembert, so full of pretention,  
A bit rich and tricky to pair;  
Then Arthur is cheddar, plebian by extension  
Getting by on wits thin as a hair.  
Carolyn must be bleu, so salty and sharp  
Extravagant and just a bit vain.  
God help you if you go and kill a damn carp,  
With a sugar brick from her precious plane.  
One left I fear, who fits no easy mold,  
He's shy and he can't win a bet.  
The man with a van, his flat must be cold,  
I hope there are better things for him yet.  
I'm so sorry Martin, it'll make your blood boil,  
But you're the squidgy one in the foil.


End file.
